Burlesque
by Lied
Summary: Draco offre un beau cadeau à Severus. Pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs. SSHG d'une certaine façon


oOo

**Burlesque**

oOo

« Hermione, je t'en prie, pardonne-nous ! » Supplièrent en chœur Ron et Harry.

La brunette les ignora dans un silence glacial, dédiant un regard assassin à Draco Malefoy, ex-espion pour l'Ordre, qui lui faisait un signe de la main goguenard, son rictus méprisant sur le visage.  
Si elle pouvait les tuer sans aller dans Azkaban.  
Elle retint un grognement et vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue sous les jérémiades de ses deux nouveaux ex-meilleurs amis.  
Robe noire sévère, check. Chignon serré et tendu, check. Bottines et bas de grand-mère, check. Livre, check.  
Elle ressemblait à Mac Gonagall dans ses meilleurs jours. Stricte, sévère, frigide.  
Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir.  
C'était la dernière fois que Malefoy et ses deux crétins d'ex-amis l'impliquaient comme gage, sans son avis en plus, dans leur pari de machos mal-dépoussiérés.  
La guerre était finie que diable. Marre de leur inimité de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.  
Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle prit une longue inspiration et sous deux regards horrifiés et un moqueur et méprisant, elle s'avança.

oOo

Severus Snape décida qu'il était saoul, voir carrément cuit, pinté, ivre, beurré comme un coing, rond comme une queue de pelle, et s'il devait détaillé à l'instant précis, il s'était viré une brosse et était magané, pacté, en gros, il avait ce qu'on appellerait communément un coup dans le nez.  
Il regarda son verre de la cuvée spéciale maison de Rosmerta. Il devrait demander la recette à la tenancière. Des hallucinations pareilles, il n'en avait jamais eu.

Il regarda à nouveau sur la scène montée en hâte pour fêter le troisième anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort et où se pressaient jongleurs et strip-teaseuses depuis le début de la soirée pour les hommes présents. Les femmes, elles, étaient parties fêter la victoire de leur côté.  
Soirée anniversaire où il se faisait habituellement royalement suer et où il avait pris l'habitude de boire pour oublier le pathétisme de ces commémorations.  
Il cligna des yeux.  
Non, il était bel et bien bourré, pas de doute.

Il contempla la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ancienne élève de Poudlard, s'installer sur la scène dans une tenue digne des pires nurses anglaises, aussi strictes qu'un maton de prison.  
Même un démentor avait l'air plus séduisant à l'heure qu'il était.

Un silence mortel se fit dans la salle. Personne ne bougea plus d'un cil. Les mouches volaient.  
Un son commença à se faire entendre.  
En y faisant gaffe, on distinguait en fait des notes de musique empesée.  
Hermione Granger humidifia son doigt avec sa langue, assise et droite comme un « i », puis elle ouvrit son livre, calmement.  
La musique monta doucement, tout comme la main de la brunette, qui tournait les pages dans un rythme synchronisé.  
L'autre main s'égara vers le col de sa tenue, boutonnée jusqu'au menton.  
Les doigts agiles défirent un bouton.  
C'était toujours le silence mortel dans la salle, si on ne comptait ni la musique ni les mouches.  
Un deuxième suivi.  
Une jambe se souleva et passa par-dessus une autre, se croisant et se décroisant lentement, sous la robe noire et sévère de la demoiselle.  
Robe noire qui semblait raccourcir en réalité à chaque geste de jambes.  
D'abord, il aperçu un rien de bottine, puis la cheville, le mollet, les genoux engoncés dans les bas victoriens blancs virginal.  
Il dut déglutir à ce moment là.  
Bas.  
Blanc.  
Soudain, le livre claqua, fermé d'une main ferme.  
Certains sursautèrent. Severus comme d'autres. Hermione Granger écarta les cuisses dans un mouvement net, fluide et brusque, glissant ses deux bras entre ses jambes, soulevant une poitrine au décolleté soudainement généreux.

Merde… hurla l'esprit de Severus. Quand avait-elle déboutonné presque tout le haut de sa robe.  
Dessous, un bout de corsage blanc apparaissait. Severus se redressa sur son séant, tout en gardant un air relativement innocent si tant il était possible, bu comme il l'était, pour avoir un meilleur regard.  
Les bras descendirent, le haut du corps avec, dévoilant une vue plongeante d'une paire de seins succulents enchâssés dans un vêtement aussi amidonné que le col d'un prêtre.  
En fait, le silence dans la salle continuait de régner, mais on pouvait voir les hommes tendus à travers la pièce. Certains se penchaient légèrement sur leur chaise pour avoir une vue encore plus imprenable.

Quand les mains touchèrent le sol et y déposèrent le livre, la musique changea soudainement dans un air entraînant. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, la brunette prit appui sur ces mains et fit une roue pirouettée dans un mouvement de tissus.  
Clairement un sort avait été employé car, au moment où elle se redressa, il ne restait que le corsage blanc et une version minimaliste de ses bas qui s'arrêtaient maintenant juste sous la ligne des fesses.  
Un halètement commun se répercuta dans la salle parmi les mâles présents.  
On ne voyait que le dos de la demoiselle mais tous anticipaient d'avance le moment où elle se retournerait, dévoilant ses attributs avantageux.  
Mais elle les faisait languir, remuant le bas de son bassin en rythme sur la musique, ses bras se soulevant tel des serpents lascifs, pour aller enlacer le dos de sa tête.  
Les petites mains entreprirent alors de défaire une à une les épingles et le chignon trop sévère pour la silhouette pleine de rondeurs qui s'offrait à leur vue.  
La vue sensuelle continua de s'agiter, un roulement de bassin à droite, un léger mouvement d'avant en arrière dévoilant l'arrondi entre la cuisse et la fesse charnue alors que le corps supérieur de Melle Granger descendait vers le sol pour remonter avec quelques épingles en moins.  
Le chignon avait plus l'air d'un montage savant de courbes indisciplinées et rebelles qui priaient d'être entièrement libérées.

Severus se demanda soudainement comme une hallucination pouvait être aussi tentante et où la partie féminine du Trio d'Or avait caché toutes ces courbes délicieuses aussi bien que nombreuses.

Il cligna encore des yeux, se pinçant le nez, pour essayer de reprendre ses sens. Rien à faire, il était vraiment bourré, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à ce qu'il voyait. Il allait regretter d'avoir autant bu le lendemain, il en était sûr.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut son filleul, Draco, badaudant près des coulisses, l'air aussi surpris que les autres par la créature sur scène.  
S'il se souvenait bien, le jeune homme, ex-collègue de travail dans l'espionnage de Vous-Savez-Qui, lui avait dit qu'il avait prévu une surprise en l'honneur de Potter et Weasley, pour la nuit.  
Salazar tout puissant. Si c'était ça, il espérait pour le jeune serpentard que jamais Hermione Granger n'eut vent qu'il avait donné du polynectar à une strip-teaseuse pour la soirée de commémoration.  
Il vit alors, tandis que son regard tentait de prendre les détails de la scène, les deux derniers membres de la trinité infernale, entre larmes et horreur, à mi-chemin entre l'incroyance et l'extase commune que tous les hommes de la salle ressentaient à l'instant présent.  
Soudain, l'attention de Severus se reporta tel un aigle sur l'appétissante succube qui, d'un mouvement souple, libéra sa chevelure. Mais quel con, songea-t-il horrifié, il avait failli raté un autre moment important.  
Il se jura de ne plus détourner les yeux de la Melle Granger jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

En y regardant de plus près, ou plutôt en écoutant, Severus se rendit soudain compte que la brunette accomplissait chacune de ses métamorphoses sur un son rythmique qui revenait dans l'air joué dans la salle.  
Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs et beaucoup d'autres commençaient à en épier la venue, oreilles aux aguets et les yeux au radar, pour ne rien manquer.  
La femme jouait certainement avec eux, se mouvant avec grâce et sensualité, dévoilant un profil, leur ré-affichant son dos et bougeant de son cul dans des ondulations coquines.  
Lentement, quart par quart, elle se retourna, montrant ses seins toujours enfermés, pauvres petits plaignit l'homme, dans son corsage, et un bas, honteux vilains sous-vêtements soupira le serpentard, cachant sa féminité bien trop largement au goût de Severus, et du reste des hommes de la salle.

Étonnamment, Melle Granger était bien en chair. Très en chair même dirons-nous. Pourtant, pas un grain de peau d'orange ne paraissait sur la texture délicate et pèche de sa personne.  
Les autres strip-teaseuse avaient été athlétiques, minces, sportives, aux muscles fermes de danseuses et aux seins pointues et tendues, tandis qu'ici les appâts croulés sous le poids lourd d'un péché de gourmandise dont la plupart des hommes se sentaient soudain prêt à devenir la victime.  
Ils avaient sifflé, applaudi, réclamé, hué, hurlé chaque femme venue sur scène jusqu'à celle-ci. Cette brune-là dansait uniquement dans le son mêlé de sa musique et des halètements de loup avide de tout ce qui portait pantalon dans la salle.  
Á propos de loup, Severus se souvint qui était son voisin de la soirée et jeta un regard en coin à Remus Lupin, à son côté. Il se promit que c'était une vue qu'il n'oublierait jamais, même beurré et clairement hors de la réalité de ce monde. L'homme avait les mains fermement accroché à la table, le haut du corps quasiment aplati sur le bois, la langue pendante et avide, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux exorbités. Il paraissait à la limite de pousser un hurlement de loup.  
Le serpentard ne put retenir un ricanement, qui fondit aussitôt que son cerveau enregistra le prochain acte de déshabillage de la jeune femme.  
Lentement, dans une torture que même Voldemort n'aurait osé, elle défit le lacet qui tenait le tissu sur ses seins et caché le haut de son corps.  
L'attente exacerbait les sens de chaque mâle et un souffle collectif fut soudain retenu quand les deux mains s'écartèrent, tenant les fils tendus qui maintenaient encore le vêtement sur les globes de chair abondante.  
Certains viraient déjà bleu du manque d'air mais personne ne songeait à reprendre son souffle quand elle tira sur un coin de la cordelette tendue, qui dans un jeu de domino incompréhensible à n'importe quel mâle humain, s'échappa des œillets et libéra enfin la poitrine de sa prison vestimentaire.  
Il y eut un halètement collectif d'extase et d'une frustration sans nom en même temps au moment où, soudain, ils se rendirent compte que ne leur étaient pas dévoilés comme prévus les merveilleux fruits qu'ils attendaient.  
Severus dut s'accrocher à sa chaise pour se retenir de prendre sa baguette, de se redresser et de couper cette chevelure abondante et brune qui couvrait maintenant l'avant des seins et cachés les mamelons et la presque globalité du gable généreux.  
Les mains lui démangeaient furieusement d'aller se perdre dans la toison soyeuse et de l'écarter pour voir enfin les succulents ronds de chair.  
Il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans le bois, alors que son pantalon, qu'il avait constaté étrangement tendu depuis que Granger avait commencé son marivaudage de croisement de jambes, avait carrément décidé de devenir trop étriqué pour sa personne.

Il arriva alors à la conclusion de deux choses.  
Un, il ne supportait absolument pas la rondeur molle de l'estomac de Granger que le corsage avait dévoilé. Tout simplement parce que ce succulent bourrelet, et encore, comment osait-il appeler cet appât un bourrelet, avait l'air aussi doux , tendre et savoureux qu'une pâtisserie, et l'envie, extrêmement frustrante, d'aller en vérifier la texture, la souplesse et la bonté lui chatouillait le bout des doigts, il lui était péniblement difficile de se retenir de céder à son désir.  
Deux, il devrait se plaindre à son tailleur qui clairement avait fait un très mauvais travail sur son pantalon qui l'enserrait évidemment comme une liane et appuyait furieusement sur une partie ô combien sensible de son anatomie. Il irait se faire rembourser dès demain.  
En attendant, il ne lui fallait surtout pas perdre une miette du spectacle rebondissant et lascif d'une Hermione Granger se déhanchant et se démenant sur scène.  
Les cheveux ne bougèrent pas d'un poil sur son abondante poitrine, même quand elle fit cette merveilleuse oscillation saccadée du haut de son corps qui mit en émoi la salle et donna une crise cardiaque à quelques spectateurs présents.  
Malencontreusement, un sort ici encore contrait la nudité totale de la brune.  
Et la frustration atteignait son comble pour la population masculine qui soupirait et suppliait dans un langage clairement indéfini la pécheresse de céder à leurs suppliques et de dévoiler ses seins.  
Tant et si bien que Marcus Flint ne résista plus et se leva, jetant un sort vers la sorcière pour soulever sa brune chevelure.  
Sort qui lui fut rendu au centuple et le renvoya rencontrer monsieur le mur de la taverne avec force, après que son sort est ricoché sur le bouclier de sécurité mis en place autour de la scène avant le début des festivités.  
Bouclier qui avait été inutile au cours des trois dernières années et qui se découvrait enfin nécessaire par la présence de la gryffondor.

Moqueuse, la femme eut un geste langoureux, dévoilant sa gorge et ses dents blanches riantes mettant en émoi les mâles présents qui en oublièrent le pauvre Flint et son état malmené au fond du bar.  
Severus se rappela que Flint n'avait jamais été le plus lumineux des serpentards, bien qu'il grogna intérieurement de la stupidité du jeune homme.  
Heureusement pour lui, les points revinrent à un partout pour Serpentard et Gryffondor quand Lupin poussa un hurlement de loup alors que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout entamait une descente, genoux pliés, jambes écartés, dans un mouvement sensuel et rapide.  
Le strip-tease prenait une allure de torture totale car il était évident que la demoiselle prenait tout son temps et ne comptait pas retirer encore le bas de ses oripeaux.  
La salle était au taquet, guettant le prochain roulement de tambours.  
Quand celui-ci eut lieu, une anticipation fiévreuse agita les hommes.

La brunette s'était à nouveau tournée, dévoilant une merveilleuse chute de rein et son popotin de Vénus mais elle cachait à nouveau la chair merveilleuse de son ventre et de sa poitrine.  
Severus ne savait s'il devait la maudire ou la bénir pour ce changement chorégraphique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que bénir était l'action la plus bénéfique à faire.  
Lentement, les mains féminines avaient trouvé l'élastique des dessous blancs et les pouces glissés à l'intérieur du tissu, elles descendaient avec sûreté et lenteur, le dernier rempart à l'état d'Eve de Melle Granger.  
Severus attrapa son verre et l'englouti cul-sec pour humidifier sa gorge et sa bouche subito sèche. L'alcool frelaté de la cuvée spéciale de Rosmerta lui mit les larmes au bord des yeux mais il n'en eut cure.  
La culotte descendait le long des jambes serrées, dans une preuve de souplesse inattendu, mais qui empêchait en même temps toute vue imprenable de l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme.  
C'était un vrai supplice quand elle se releva, toujours jambes fermement serrées, la culotte à ses pieds. Ses mains, tel un chemin de croix pour les yeux égarés des victimes de sa danse, remontèrent le long des mollets avec lenteur, s'éparpillant un instant sur les cuisses et les fesses rondelettes, s'épanouissant sur les hanches et les côtes, se rencontrant sur la nuque et jouant dans la chevelure.  
La musique accéléra, indiquant la fin proche du spectacle.  
Les hommes étaient presque tous debout. Les rares autres ne l'étaient pas parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà évanouis par des conséquences multiples dont la source était Granger.  
Severus remercia le ciel d'être grand et de dominer la mer de cornichons devant lui, ce qui lui permettait de continuer à apprécier le spectacle.  
Dans un geste lent et ondulant, Melle Granger ramassa son livre et quand elle se retourna, celui-ci était stratégiquement placé. La foule était au bord de la syncope de se voir ainsi refuser la vision de l'Éden. Mais elle n'en avait cure et louvoya jusqu'à la chaise où elle s'abaissa et dans une rapide manœuvre, elle fut jambes croisées, livre entre ses deux mains.  
Les hommes présents tiraient sur leur col ou s'éventaient, ils ne quittaient pas la scène des yeux tant que la musique continuait. Ils épiaient son jeu avec le livre, fascinés, priant soudain pour devenir ce bouquin si proche de la déesse qui les taquinait sur la scène.  
La musique montait crescendo, le livre fut relâché dans le creux des cuisses, les mains féminines partirent vers l'arrière et saisirent le bas de la chaise. Tout à coup, Hermione Granger se cabra et écarta les cuisses.  
L'assistance poussa un halètement rauque quand la dernière note retentie.  
Sur scène, le livre était tombé pile-poil devant l'entrée du plaisir de la brunette, et en avait caché tous les secrets.

Severus constata que ses mains tremblaient et que son front était dégoulinant tandis que le rideau tombait sur l'estrade.  
Il dût s'asseoir précairement, la tension dans son pantalon enfin relâchée, mais le tissu était maintenant humide. Il sut en reniflant qu'il n'était pas le seul dont la « tension » avait disparu.  
Néanmoins, il jeta le plus discrètement et rapidement possible un sort pour prendre soin de la situation.  
Et il put enfin songer que l'infernal Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait encore frustré son assemblée au-delà de tout mais cette fois-ci non en étalant ses connaissances immenses mais bien en ne dévoilant jamais le centre de sa féminité ou l'auréole de ses mamelons lors du strip-tease le plus extraordinaire de sa vie.

Il attrapa son verre vide et se resservit de la cruche qui trônait sur la table.  
Même ivre comme un marin, jamais, jamais il n'oublierait cette soirée-là.

oOo

**Fin**

oOo

… Et c'est évidemment quand je dis que j'ai pas eu une idée pour écrire un SSxHG de tout mon séjour au Japon que « VLAN ! », à mon retour y'en a une qui me tombe sur le nez au moment de me doucher.  
On crie « Euréka » en sortant du bain mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien crier en sortant de la douche ? « Save me » ?  
J'aurais alerté les voisins et la famille… Oskour ! ;  
… Fallait que ça me revienne comme un boomerang de toute façon. Après tout, après avoir vu deux reportages sur le mouvement burlesque, je m'étonnais aussi que j'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'employer ça.  
Faut dire qu'un reportage avant de partir, plus un deuxième sur MTV Tokyo, ça aide les neurones foireux à retardement…  
Vous cherchez encore le rapport avec le titre ?  
Ben ça devrait vous sautez aux yeux en fait.  
Si si. Je vous ai donné toutes les clefs.

Lied qui préfère ne pas élaborer parce qu'elle se demande encore comment elle a eu une idée foireuse pareille


End file.
